1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for forming conductive thin films.
2. Description of Related Art
One or more transparent conductive thin films (TCO) are typically needed in fabricating optoelectronics or electronics, such as solar cells, surface acoustic wave devices, piezoelectric devices, gas detectors, liquid crystal displays, and so on.
To date, most transparent conductive thin films are made of tin indium oxide (ITO). Indium is a rare earth element with toxicity and is unstable in hydrogen plasma when producing ITO, resulting in high production cost.
In addition, prior art employs thermal evaporation and sputtering methods to produce transparent conductive thin films. These methods need costly apparatuses and cannot produce large area of transparent conductive thin film.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a novel method for fabricating transparent conductive thin films with large area, low toxicity, and low production cost.